


See American Cuisine Right

by jamestiqueeriuskirk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exchange Student Hannibal, Fluff, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/pseuds/jamestiqueeriuskirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had…hoped you might wear something a little more-" he flounders around for the English word for a moment "-appropriate, considering the locale,” Hannibal says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See American Cuisine Right

"I had…hoped you might wear something a little more-" he flounders around for the English word for a moment "-appropriate, considering the locale,” Hannibal says, eyeing his maybe-boyfriend (maybe, hopefully, probably, if the night goes well, and there’s still plenty of time for it to not) and his plaid button-down critically.

"We could always go to Olive Garden instead," Will tells him, rolling his eyes. "I think you’d like it."

"I do not think so,” Hannibal says, stiffly, even as Will starts across the parking lot for the Olive Garden, the opposite direction from Hannibal’s chosen venue.

Hannibal stays rooted to his spot, out of place in the middle of the parking lot in his suit and tie, until Will turns back to hold out his hand for him, and, as it’s the first time Will’s voluntarily offered contact, he takes it.


End file.
